pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Terris
Susan Terris is an American poet. Life Terris was born and raised in St. Louis, Missouri. She earned a B.A. in English literature from Wellesley College, and an M.A. from San Francisco State University.Biography, Susan Terris. Web, Sep. 10, 2018. Terris's poetry books include Contrariwise (Time Being Books), Natural Defenses (Marsh Hawk Press), Fire Is Favorable to the Dreamer (Arctos Press), Poetic License (Adastra Press), Curved Space (La Jolla Poets Press), and Eye of the Holocaust (Arctos Press). Her prize-winning chapbooks include Block Party (Pudding House Publications) and Marriage License (Pavement Saw Press). Her work has appeared in Iowa Review, Field, Calyx, The Journal, Colorado Review, Prairie Schooner, Shenandoah, Denver Quarterly, Southern California Anthology, and Ploughshares. For 7 years, with C.B. Follett, Terris edited RUNES, A Review Of Poetry. Terris is now editor of Spillway and a poetry editor for Pedestal magazine. Recognition Among her many awards are the George Bogin Memorial Prize, from the Poetry Society of America, plus prizes from the Florida Review, Many Mountains Moving, Literal Latte, Salt Hill, Southern California Anthology, Spoon River, and the Faulkner/Wisdom Poetry Competition. She is also the winner of a Pushcart Prizefor her poem "Goldfish: A diptych," published in Field.Susan Terris, Time Being Books. Web, Sep. 10, 2018. Publications Poetry *''Killing in the Comfort Zone''. Johnstown, OH: Pudding House, 1995. *''Curved Space''. La Jolla, CA: La Jolla Poets Press), 1998. *''Eye of the Holocaust''. Sausalito, CA: Arctos Press, 1999. *''Angels of Bataan''. Johnstown, OH: Pudding House, 1999. *''Fire Is Favorable to the Dreamer''. Sausalito, Ca: Arctos Press, 2003. *''Poetic License''. Easthampton, MA: Adastra Press, 2004. *''Natural Defenses''. New York: Marsh Hawk, 2004. *''Marriage License''. Columbus, OH: Pavement Saw Press, 2007. *''Block Party''. Columbus, OH: Pudding House, 2007. *''Contrariwise''. St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 2008. *''Buzzards of Time''. Prescott, AZ: Conflux Press, 2008. *''The Wonder Bread Years''. Columbus, OH: Pudding House, 2009. *''Bar None''. Columbus, OH: Pudding House, 2010. *''Chapbook on the Marketing of the Chapbook''. Columbus, OH: Pudding House, 2010. *''The Homelessness of Self''. Sausalito, CA: Arctos Press, 2011. *''Tale of the Doll and the Bootless Child: Poems''. Prescott, AZ: Conflux Press, 2011. *''Ghost of Yesterday: New and selected poems''. East Rockaway, NY: Marsh Hawk Press, 2013. *''Memos''. Richmond, CA: Omnidawn, 2015. *''Take Two: Film studies''. Oakland, CA: Omnidawn, 2017. Juvenile *''The Upstairs Watch and the Downstairs Watch'' (illustrated by Olivia H.H. Cole). Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1970. *''The Backwards Boots'' (illustrated by Rino Casalini). New York: Doubleday, 1971. *''The Drowning Boy''. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1972. *''Plague of Frogs''. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1973. *''Whirling Rainbows''. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1974. *''Pickle'' (illustrated by Constantinos Coconis). New York: Four Winds, 1973. *''Amanda, the Panda, and the Redhead'' (illustrated by Emily Arnold McCully). Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1975. *''The Chicken Pox Papers'' (illustrated by Gail Rockwell). New York: Dell, 1976. *''Two P's in a Pod''. New York: Greenwillow, 1977. *''Tucker and the Horse Thief''. New York: Four Winds, 1979. *''Stage Brat''. New York: Four Winds, 1980. *''No Scarlet Ribbons''. New York: Avon, 1981. *''Wings and Roots''. New York: Farrar, Straus, 1982. *''Octopus Pie''. New York: Farrar, Straus & Giroux, 1983. *''Baby-Snatcher''. Farrar, Straus & Giroux, 1984; New York: Scholastic, 1984. *''The Latchkey Kids''. New York: Farrar, Straus & Giroux, 1986. *''Nell's Quilt''. New York: Farrar, Straus & Giroux, 1987. *''Author, Author''. New York: Farrar, Straus & Giroux, 1990. *''Sonya the Doll-wife'' (illustrated by Tania Baban & S A Tolstai︠a︡). Marina del Rey, CA: Conflux Press, 2012. Edited *''Runes: A review of poetry'' (edited with C.B. Follett). Sausalito, CA: Arctos Press, 2001. *''Runes: A review of poetry: Mystery'' (edited with C.B. Follett). Sausalito, CA: Arctos Press, 2002. *''Runes: A review of poetry: Memory'' (edited with C.B. Follett). Sausalito, CA: Arctos Press, 2003. *''Runes: A review of poetry: Storm'' (edited with C.B. Follett). Sausalito, CA: Arctos Press, 2004. *''Runes: A review of poetry: Signals'' (edited with C.B. Follett). Sausalito, CA: Arctos Press, 2005.Runes: A review of Poetry, 2001-2007, Arctos Press. web, Sep. 10, 2017. *''Runes: A review of poetry: Hearth'' (edited with C.B. Follett). Sausalito, CA: Arctos Press, 2006.Search results = au:C B Follett, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 6, 2018. *''Runes: A review of poetry: Connection'' (edited with C.B. Follett). Sausalito, CA: Arctos Press, 2007. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Susan Terris, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 10, 2018. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Sometimes a Horse is Not a Horse" at OmniVerse *Susan Terris 4 poems at The Drunken Boat *Poetry ;Books *Susan Terris at Amazon.com ;About *Susan Terris at Time Being Books *Susan Terris poetry Official website Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American children's writers Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets